elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampirism (Skyrim)
woman before transformation (right) and after becoming a full-fledged vampire (left). The infected woman has darker eyes and a sickly pallor.]] Vampirism is a syndrome that is acquired after the disease Sanguinare Vampiris has infected the body longer than three days. Harmed by sunlight, stigmatized by mortals, and infamous for their thirst for blood, vampires go to extreme lengths to hide their ailment or entire presence from mortals. In , Vampires acquire special magical spells as their level of infection increases. To offset this advantage, vulnerabilities to fire and sunlight are also acquired. Vampirism can be contracted and cured an unlimited number of times. If the infection has rooted before three days have passed, a Potion of Cure Disease can be ingested to cure the disease the leads to vampirism. Alternatively, praying at a shrine cures it. After that, the only method for removing the disease is to speak to Falion, the thaumaturge of Morthal. He requires a filled Black Soul Gem to cure vampirism. Vampirism comes in four stages of severity. The severity of the infection increases the longer the vampire goes without drinking blood. Sleeping humans can be fed on to keep the curse at bay. Spectators of a feeding become hostile and report the crime to Hold Guards. Feeding accrues a bounty of 40 in the corresponding Hold. The crime cannot be paid off with or jail time. Upon reaching stage four of vampirism, mortals can detect the vampire more easily, attacking or fleeing almost upon sight. The plug-in adds a Vampire Lord ability with eleven perks to unlock through leveling up. The Dragonborn opens up the skill tree by siding with Lord Harkon and the Volkihar Clan to help actuate the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy foretold in the Elder Scrolls. Unlocking all eleven perks garners players an achievement. In addition, characters no longer turn hostile when the Dragonborn is at stage four vampirism, but they will if they are in Vampire Lord form. Sanguinare Vampiris casting the Vampiric Drain spell, responsible for causing the Sanguinare Vampiris infection.]] Sanguinare Vampiris is the disease that eventually culminates in vampirism and is typically contracted when attacked by a vampire, either with physical attacks or being subject to their Vampiric Drain spell. If one is attacked by Vampiric Drain, there is 10% chance of infection. If the disease has not been cured (via a Cure Disease potion or praying at a shrine) within three days, the infection mutates into full vampirism, causing a series of maladaptive and beneficial traits to emerge in the subject. Drinking blood can stay the infection and lessen the deficits of the disease. In Dawnguard, drinking from the bloodspring in Redwater Den also allows the disease to be contracted. Using console commands In PC versions of Skyrim, the console can be used to contract Vampirism without being bitten or waiting for the stages of the infection to progress. It can be done with the player.setrace command; for example, to change into a Bosmer vampire, player.setrace woodelfracevampire must be entered. If a race other than the one that was selected at character creation is chosen, the rendered Dragonborn will become bald. However, this method can lead to acquiring "broken" vampirism with most abilities and active effects missing. This can be fixed by feeding. An alternative method to doing so is to type in the command player.addspell 000B8780. This will infect the player with the vanilla version of Sanguinare Vampiris. If one wants to be infected with the same disease, but wants the version, they should instead type in the command, player.addspell xx0037E9. Obviously, this will only work if the Dawnguard add-on has been installed. Immunity to vampirism When infected with Lycanthropy, or engaged in Beast Form as a result of Hircine's Ring or completing the Companions questline, persons become fully immune to vampirism. Argonians and Bosmer are naturally resistant to disease, and are 50% less likely than Men or Mer to contract vampirism. Lycanthropy Werewolves are immune to the effects of Vampirism. However, Console Commands can be used to become a lycanthrope and a vampire simultaneously; to do this, one must type player.removespell F5BA0 to remove the Resist Disease effects caused by lycanthropy. Afterwards, they must then become infected with Sanguinare Vampiris via one of the ways listed above. Appearance vampire]] Vampires are easily distinguishable from uninfected persons. As a result of the hemophiliac virus, the infected slowly grow paler. Fangs protrude from their gums, allowing for easier feeding of blood. Eye color changes from the spectrum of average hues to red. When infected, the fur of the Khajiit alters as the skin of a human or elf would. Long-toothed by nature, the incisors of the Khajiit grow exceptionally long, so that they protrude below the lip. Their pupils also become slit-like. Similarly with the Argonians; they grow pairs of double fangs which protrude from the upper jaw at the front of the mouth, the eyes (if not already slitted) will become pale and slit-like, and the color of the scales grow grayer as the infection worsens. Stages of vampirism and their effects After approximately twenty-four hours without feeding, a vampire progresses a stage. Feeding always brings the vampire back to stage one. In order to feed, one must stand or crouch next to a sleeping person and attempt to either talk to or pickpocket them. An option box appears, giving the options to either "feed" or "pickpocket/talk." Without Dawnguard installed, characters become hostile toward the vampire as the infection worsens, attacking them on sight. Dawnguard removes this penalty and people will treat a blood-starved vampire like any other person. Effects across all stages These effects exist across all stages of infection and are perpetually active: *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight, and the skin appears to slowly burn as time is spent in sunlight. The severity of this weakness depends on the Vampire's current stage. *Resist Disease - The Dragonborn's vampiric blood gives them 100% resistance to disease. *Resist Poison - The Dragonborn's vampiric blood gives them 100% resistance to poison. *Nightstalker's Footsteps - Vampires are 25% harder to detect while sneaking. *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by a vampire are 25% more powerful. Note: the installation of the Dawnguard add-on may affect these. Weakness to sunlight Sunlight, encountered outside during the day between 5am and 7pm, is extremely harmful to vampires. Because of this, vampires move more easily at night. Equipping Apparel that grants a faster regeneration percentage on any of the three main stats, using the Lady Standing Stones, or taking a perk that grants faster regeneration allows stat recovery regardless of one's weakness to sunlight. Hostility If the Dragonborn is at stage four of vampirism without the Dawnguard add-on, to avoid hostile persons, they must travel by night and avoid places where a vampiric infection would be noticed. Because vampirism bolsters Illusion spells, casting Pacify on characters can prevent them from attacking a vampire. Perks such as "Kindred Mage" may need to be unlocked first, before certain expert-level persons are affected by the spell. Effects at each stage Unlike the perpetual effects, which exist across all stages of infection, these effects alter as the infection worsens or is rescinded, due to feeding or lack of feeding. *Champion of the Night - Illusion spells cast by a vampire are 25% more potent. *Nightstalker's Footsteps - The Dragonborn is 25% harder to detect. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, magicka, and stamina never recover in broad daylight. Each stat is stunted, as well, which increases with the severity of infection. *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a dead body to fight for the vampire for 60 seconds. Spell limited to one cast per day. Improves with severity of infection. *Vampire's Sight - Improve night vision for limited duration. It can be used multiple times a day and can be toggled on and off. *Vampiric Drain - Absorb x points of health per second from target. Functions as a novice-level Destruction spell whose magnitude and duration increase with severity of infection. With Dawnguard installed, it can also drain magicka and stamina. *Vampire's Seduction - Creatures and people are calmed for a limited duration once per day. With the addition of Dawnguard, targets can be used for vampiric feeding. *Embrace of Shadows - The vampire becomes invisible, with night vision for 180 seconds. Can only be used once per day; interacting with anything will remove invisibility as per usual. Necromage Since becoming a Vampire classifies the Dragonborn as undead, they will gain the effect of the Necromage perk (if chosen as a Restoration skill). Necromage enhances all buffs and debuffs by 25%. A basic Vampire character at stage four raises its Resist Frost to 62.5%; likewise with its Weakness to Fire to 62.5%. The interesting feature of this perk is that all Enchantments count as buffs and will be increased by 25%. Basically, everything in Active Effects is enhanced by this perk. Vampire Lord , the first official plug-in for redesigned the vampire game mechanic, adding a perk skill tree and renovating the physical appearance. During the quest called "Bloodline", the Dragonborn must decide whether to continue assisting the Dawnguard or join Harkon and the Volkihar Clan. Choosing the path of Harkon grants the ability to become a Vampire Lord, unlocking the potential to utilize eleven unique perk abilities. Among the newly added spells is the ability to drain life to vitalize the Vampire Lord and the ability to summon Gargoyles the way atronachs are summoned via the use of Conjuration magic. The power bite attack adds unique cinematics in which the Vampire Lord wraps its wings around the victim and bites them on the neck. Curing vampirism Conventional method #Ask any bartender about any rumors going around, and they direct the infected person to Falion in Morthal, who studies vampires. Traveling to Morthal while at stage four vampirism can be difficult, since hostile persons will attack the vampire on sight (unless the Dawnguard add-on is installed). #Once there, he informs the vampire that a ritual can be performed to reverse the curse. A filled black soul gem is required first. The Black Star cannot be substituted for this gem. Falion offers to sell the vampire a Black Soul Gem, if they cannot acquire one through other means. #Fill the Black Soul Gem by casting Soul Trap on a humanoid target. #Meet Falion at the stone circle to cure the infection. #Falion endlessly agrees to cure vampirism, so the quest can be completed multiple times, if infected on more than one occasion. Lycanthropy Becoming a Werewolf cures vampirism. Aela the Huntress turns the Dragonborn into a werewolf should they decide to join the Companions and become a member of the circle. Console Commands Another way of curing vampirism is via Console Commands; one must open the console and type setstage 000EAFD5 10. By using the Console Command code showracemenu to change the Dragonborn's race, vampirism is immediately removed. This is also true of the changesex command. If one is having trouble curing one's vampirism, or having trouble getting Rising at Dawn quest to start (to clear it), a fix is to type in setstage 0005C625 200 instead. It is important to note that this will clear complete the Rising at Dawn quest. Feeding .]] Drinking the blood of the uninfected stays the vampiric infection. Levels of vampirism can be reversed simply by drinking blood. Feeding accrues a bounty of 40 in the corresponding holds, if caught. Sneak, Muffle, and invisibility do nothing to decrease the chances of detection. There are two methods for feeding available to vampires: Types of feeding Sleeping To feed, one must approach a sleeping humanoid and press the interaction button. If successful, a black message box pops up with the options of "Feed" or "Talk to ". One must select feed to execute the feeding command. During the session, the vampire bends over the slumbering victim and the screen flashes a light magenta color. A message reading "Your vampiric powers recede as you feed." is also displayed. The same person can be fed from multiple times in one night, or across nights, and they are never killed as a result of the feeding unless the Vampire Lord power is active at the time. As with pickpocketing, incessant interaction with a target increases the chances that they will awaken. Conscious With the addition of , conscious humanoids can be fed upon. It works similarly to the sleeping method, but requires the Dragonborn to cast the Vampire's Seduction spell on a person first. This spell is only available at stage two of vampirism and can only be used once per day. It only affects characters up to a certain level, so choose the target carefully before casting the spell. The dungeon in Castle Volkihar has some cattle that appear to be permanently affected by Vampire's Seduction and can be fed on while conscious. Methods for feeding easily *Find a spouse and drink their blood nightly. Housecarls also function well for this. *In the action command menu, ask followers to sleep in a bed. *Guilds harbor no prejudice against their vampiric members. Many guild members sleep in one location (e.g. the Dark Brotherhood and the College of Winterhold), making it easy to locate and feed upon them. *Taverns and inns host several sleeping patrons. Close the door to the sleeping person's room to avoid alerting the other patrons. *The Temple of Kynareth is a useful place to feed when sneaking. The wounded soldier and sick woman are always there. *A Potion of Blood from is the equivalent to consuming blood. Comparisons with other games Vampire factions Sociologically, vampires in previous games have a stronger presence, both in regards to how they are interacted with and the niche their demographic plays in the microcosms of the setting. Similar to the Volkihar Clan in Dawnguard, there are vampire factions and that can be joined. In Morrowind, joining a Vampire Clan allocates additional attributes bonuses and fortifications for skills. Skyrim excludes this feature, as does . A re-invented version of this game mechanic returned with Dawnguard, but it was more closely integrated with the main storyline and the bonuses granted are based on perks given upon leveling up. Vampires grouped together in clans in Daggerfall and Morrowind; members consisting solely of vampires from the same bloodline. This translates to Skyrim in form of Laelette and Alva's interactions with Movarth and his coven. Otherwise, most vampires encountered in Skyrim are uncivilized, wild, and virtually solitary, minus their thralls and slaves. Bonuses and unique spells In both Morrowind and Oblivion, vampires gained bonuses to attributes and skills simply upon becoming vampires. The eradication of the attribute system in Skyrim made garnering such bonuses obsolete. Vampire-specific spells and abilities such as Vampiric Drain and Embrace of Shadows replaced these attribute bonuses. In Oblivion, a Night-Eye-based spell similar to Vampire's Sight did appear; however, the unique Charm spell, Enthralling Presence, was given at stage three vampirism. Again, Skyrim's omission of Charm, as a castable spell, lends explanation to its exclusion. Disadvantages In regards to the disadvantages of vampirism, Oblivion has more differences from those in the vampires of Skyrim. Instead of increasing Weakness to Fire by 25% at each stage of infection, Oblivion added 10%, with a minimum weakness of 20% and a maximum of 50%. Both Oblivion and Morrowind were without automatic health, magicka, and stamina regeneration, so being in sunlight did not stunt it. Instead, vampires in those titles sustained constant damage per second at an accelerated scale, as infection augmented. Fast-traveling as a vampire in Oblivion could not take place during the day for this reason. While those caught feeding are still violently reproached, townsfolk and city guards are less inclined to notice a vampire by physical appearance alone, even during broad daylight while sustaining Sun Damage in other games. Curing vampirism In Oblivion, the cure for vampirism is also given by a mage, in the form of a sequestered hedgewitch, and involves Grand Soul Gems and various alchemical ingredients. Morrowind requires the fetching of a book and direct interaction with Molag Bal, the princely patron of vampirism. In both games, vampirism can also be cured via console commands. Trivia *If vampirism is contracted before dealing with Laelette the Vampire, Alva calls players "Brother" if male or "Sister" if female, expressing kinship with them and unintentionally unveiling her vampiric nature. *If Vampiric Drain is equipped before Falion performs the curing ritual, it remains equipped and usable even after the vampirism is gone. *If playing as a Dunmer, the weakness to fire is negated by the Dunmer's natural resistance to fire. This is useful for eliminating the major disadvantage of playing as a vampire. Unlike the stunted magicka, health, and stamina, which are only present when exposed to direct sunlight, the weakness to fire is permanent. Bugs See also *Lycanthropy (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * ** * de:Vampirismus (Skyrim) es:Vampirismo (Skyrim) fr:Vampirisme (Skyrim) it:Vampirismo (Skyrim) pt:Vampirism (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Diseases